Beginning Again
by ThatGirl100
Summary: CHAPTER 5! this is MOTTTT 3 for BLC since shes been down 3 i hope it cheers you up! its a bit of a teaser, sexual and swearing lol hope you like it
1. Chapter 1, When Feelings Start to Form

Scott and Jamie where standing in front of a door. And the house that the door connected to was amazing! It was large and white; it had a green roof and a huge yard. There were llamas around the house and birds soaring through the air, the house radiated friendliness and it seemed everyone was welcome.

After taking in their surroundings Jamie lifted a hesitant hand to knock, but just as his hand was about to come in contact with the door a tall blond man walked out facing inside, "Wait I'm supposed to get milk right?" he called in.

"Richard the only thing I need you to get is rice! How do you mix up milk and rice! Get going!" a woman's voice called from inside.

Scott and Jamie shared a glance. "Uh I'm Ja-"Jamie started but he was cut off.

"Sorry geez! I'm going I'm going!" The man named Richard replied. He seemed to not have heard Jamie. He turned around,

"Hi." He said suspiciously.

"I'm Jam-"Jamie started again, but once again he was interrupted.

"I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING!" The woman called again, her voice got louder and Jamie could hear her footsteps coming towards the door,

"Oh… who are they?" The woman came into view.

"My name is-" Jamie started.

"I don't know I was about to leave and saw them and-" Richard tried.

"MY NAME IS JAMIE TYLER THIS IS MY BROTHER SCOTT AND WE-"Jamie tried to shout over Richard.

"Ok, ok you know what come in. But mind you boy, there is no need to shout." Said the woman strongly.

Jamie rolled his eyes as she turned around to let him in.

"OH AND RICHARD," she called to Richard again

"REMEMBER, GET THE RICE!"

"Hypocrite…" Jamie muttered.

She brought them down a hall saying along the way "I'm Joanna Chambers and this is my home. Now you're welcome to stay here. But let's get down to business, who are you?"

They reached a cosy living room in it there were a lot of things but the main things Jamie saw was a T.V., a couch and a boy who looked the same age as him, fifteen. He had long dark hair and tanned skin. He was in bare feet and was sitting with his legs stretched out on the floor beside a couch, the boy wore a loose fitting blue t-shirt and black shorts. He seemed to be watching the news. Jamie recognized him right away. This was Inti, well Pedro these days. Pedro looked over just as Jamie began talking.

"I'm Jamie Tyler and this is my brother Scott," he said to Professor Chambers

He looked at Pedro and saw him grinning.

"Were from America, a few weeks ago my brother was kidnapped by the Night rise Corporation, before that I didn't know I was one of the five but I'm sure now. We travelled through one of the Doorways and it took us to Peru we rode a bus here and I've been looking for him, Pedro." Jamie pointed at Pedro.

Pedro's face went from happy to confused, he didn't know much English and he didn't know what the boy was saying but he had recognized them. They were part of the five. Pedro had dreamt of them many times before the younger looking one was named Jamie and the older Scott; though it was strange knowing their names before having met but it made things simpler. He smiled.

Pedro tried to understand the Jamie but he was speaking so quickly and Professor Chambers had only managed to teach him basic words like I, you, we, help, food, thanks, walk, go and a few more. Jamie then turned and pointed straight at Pedro and said his name, now he was even more confused he frowned.

"I am Pedro." Pedro strung the sentence together slowly.

"Hello Pedro, I am Jamie." Jamie replied slowly realizing that he had to speak slowly and use simple vocabulary for Pedro to understand.

"Pedro," Jamie began,

"Scott" Jamie started and pointed at Scott, "Scott needs help." He stated.

Pedro cocked his head. He understood what the boy said, the boy Scott needed healing but Pedro didn't know why. He looked fine.

"Umm, what emm happen?" He asked.

"The Night rise Corporation took Scott and held him in a facility and tortured him. He's still in a mental state of shock it seems." Jamie explained.

Pedro continued to look confused

"Bad people take Scott and hurt him. He is different, not same." Jamie tried again trying to make it as simple as possible.

Pedro strained to understand.

Jamie tried again making weird hand gestures as he explained.

This wasn't working.

*Professor Chambers stepped in, "Pedro" she said "Scott necesita tu ayuda." She stated in Spanish. (Scott needs your help) She looked to Jamie before continuing. "La gente lo llevó a un lugar y le dolía mucho." She said. (People took him to a place and hurt him)

"Su cuerpo está bien, pero su salud mental es malo." Continued the Professor. (His body is ok, but his mental health is bad)

Pedro nodded in understanding.

"Y Jamie me lo trajo? Buenos, qué lugar puedo sanar?"(And Jamie brought him to me? Alright where can I heal him?)

"Hay una cuarto al lado de Matteo's." (There is a room beside Matteo's)

"Y vas quedar ellos?"(And they will stay there?)

"Si cómo no!"(Yes, of course!)

"Vamos."(Come.) Pedro waved Scott towards him grabbed a matt and set off upstairs. Scott followed like a mindless soul.

Once they reached the top of the stairs Pedro brought Scott to a bedroom with a brown door, he lead Scott in and set him down on top of the matt that he'd brought up. He left and knocked on a white door.

"Yeah?" a voice asked calmly

"Matteo, the twins are here."

A particularly good looking boy with shiny black hair and electric blue eyes stepped out of the room.

"The Tyler's?"

"Yes."

"Where are they Pedro?"

"One is in the cuarto, the other is with Professor."(cuarto: room)

"Thanks Pedro."

"Yes, no problema." (problema: problem)

Pedro returned to tend to the sick boy as Matt descended down the stairs.

When he reached the landing he saw Joanna Chambers chatting with a familiar boy, he'd met him in his dreams; Matt knew right away that this was Jamie Tyler. Jamie was Native American he had dark skin and long black hair. He was thin and seemed friendly but at the same time he seemed in charge, tired and worried.

Matt listened as Jamie spoke in an exhausted voice,

"I've spoken to Nathalie Johnson. She's a member of the Nexus. Alicia drove us in Nathalie's car to Reno where we went through a doorway into Peru. Then like I said we rode the bus here and ta-da we're here in your lovely home now." Jamie explained.

_Reno ...like Nevada? As in U.S.A?_ Matt wondered.

"Well Jamie, it seems like you should get some rest. I'll introduce you to Matt and then you can sleep in my room. While you sleep I'll buy you and your brother a bed ok?" Joanna continued when she as she saw Matt.

"Ah Matt perfect timing. I think I'll buy the bed now. Take care of Jamie, you know where everything is; be sure to feed him and show him my room. Make sure he doesn't touch anything in there though." She turned and set her hard eyes on Jamie. "Clear? Don't touch my stuff." She asked, but it was more of a command.

"Yup." Jamie nodded.

"Good." She reply in a sure way.

"Ok…" Jamie replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Bye boys!" She suddenly turned cheerful and head out the door.

Jamie turned to the boy standing to the left of him.

"Hey." Jamie nodded his head towards the kitchen

"Yeah," Matt laughed

"Uh would you rather cereal or microwave meals?"

They both sat and ate cinnamon toast crunch while Jamie retold his story starting from what he knew about his past (which wasn't much just that he was found in a box and all his foster care families), he told Matt about Circus of the Mind and Uncle Don, Jamie told Matt about Night Rise taking Scott and about Alicia, he told Matt about going to the past when he Sapling died and he explained the Trelawney situation and about his travels here. Once he finished telling his tale he was pretty much sleep walking to the room Matt lead him to. It was spacious had a locked closet and white cabinets, there was a satellite radio and a big mirror and in the center a huge inviting bed. He took one look, threw off his shirt and jeans and dove into the bed straight to sleep.

*The English translation of Professor Chambers and Pedro's conversation is in brackets.


	2. Chapter 2, Confusion at First Sight

Jamie woke up to someone tugging his little finger. He slowly lifted his eye lids he saw his twin standing there with the closest thing to a smile on his face Jamie had seen on him after Silent Creek, and the life was back in his eyes.

"Took you long enough, time to get up sleeping beauty." Scott laughed

"No, I don't want to…" Jamie muttered half asleep.

"Too bad!" Scott sighed

"Get up, get up, get up, get up…" he sang, that was the only thing that got Jamie up as kids.

"Go away!"

"No! Get up, get up…"

"Your such a... a poop head!"

"Jamie-" Scott started to try and pursuade his brother to get up but stopped.

"Did you just call me a poop head?" Scott raised a brow."

"Well," Jamie said awake now

"I'm tired and it was the first thing that came to mind!"

"Whatever Jamie, But everyones asleep so would you shut up?" Scott whispered

"What? You where the one singing!"

"Then we can both shut up now get dressed." Scott muttered at Jamie

"Scott lighten up, you're so boringgg!" Jamie teased and with that he pounced onto his elder twin.

Within seconds Scott had pinned Jamie to the floor and kept him there as Jamie wriggled around trying to break free when Richard slumped in, his blond hair unkempt, and his eyes drowsy. He wore boxers and mismatching socks,

"Shuttup...will ya?" he grunted.

"He starte-" They both tried to blame the other but before they could Richard went back to bed.

Scott coughed awkwardly.

Jamie scratched the back of his head.

They both stood there figuring out what to do next.

"I'm hungry." Jamie broke the ice.

"Me too," said Scott

"I bet I can get to the kitchen before you can!" Jamie teased,

Scott smirked at his brother before shouting "No way!" And they both took off running.

From the study Joanna heard what had happened.

"Brothers." She muttered and went back to her work.

Within the next hour everyone had woken up; they ate breakfast washed up and then…

Nothing. They realised there was nothing to do because the T.V. had 'stopped working.'

"Really Scott? You had to throw the remote at me?" Matt glared at the Native boy

"Hey, it's your fault that you dodged it!"

"Well if you hadn't thrown it, I wouldn't have had to use my amazing skills and dodge it and it wouldn't have made a huge hole through the television!"

"Oh blame me why don't ya!"

Matt stared at Scott incredulously,

"You're kidding!"

"What do you mean?"

"Wow. You know maybe you should try using that thing in between your ears."

While Matt and Scott continued to wail at each other Jamie and Pedro shared a glance; that was all it took in the same moment they got up and tip toed out of the room, away from the arguing boys.

"Geez!" Jamie cried.

"I know! I wish they would… emm shut up" Pedro said timidly; unsure of his English.

"Hey," Jamie acknowledged

"That was pretty good!"

"What was?"

"Your English!"

"Oh," Pedro looked at the floor

"Thank you… You do not need to lie though"

"No I'm serious!" Jamie shouted,

"Look at me." He grasped Pedro's chin and forced him to meet his eyes,

"Do not doubt yourself, ok Pedro? We need everyone to be strong if we're going to beat the Old Ones!"

"Si, but…"

"But nothing! You're learning a new language, healing, being a good friend and coping with this whole mess of a life we all have. You're pretty awesome!"

Pedro looked back down at the floor.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Neither boy had anything else to say on that topic so Pedro tried to start a new topic,

"I like… ice cream." He stated.

Jamie took one look at Pedro and burst out laughing,

"Ice cream?"

"Si… Why do you laugh?"

"It was just such a random thing to say!"

"Random?"

"Weird." He restated.

"Ah, I see."

Jamie thought for a second,

"Do you want to go out for some ice cream?" He asked

Pedro considered it, "Si, I do."

He smiled at Jamie who returned it with a toothy grin.

"Let's go then!" Jamie cried, he then hooked his arm with Pedro's and dragged him off towards the door.

They strode down the street towards garage where Richard was so that he could drive them to town.

Their arms still linked.

_No me mires, no me mires, no me mires… _Pedro thought; Jamie heard it

Jamie understood that thought; it meant 'Don't look at me.' Why Pedro thought that he didn't know.

He couldn't help it; he looked at Pedro who was gazing at him with an expression he didn't recognize.

Realizing Jamie was looking at him a blush crept its way onto his bronze face.

_Mierda…_

Jamie understood that too 'Shit' Pedro had thought.

Before Pedro could push open the door to the garage Jamie pulled him aside,

"Kay passoe?" (What happened- Supposed to be spelled and said like: Qué pasó) He tried in horrible Spanish.

"Qué?" (What?) Pedro asked surprised at the American boy trying to speak his language

"Nada." (Nothing.) He answered when he realized what the boy meant.

"I heard your thoughts, don't lie to me Pedro."

"No soy…" (I'm not…) he lied

Jamie's face fell. For a reason unknown Pedro's secretiveness towards him hurt.

"Whatever." Jamie mumbled he turned back towards the hacienda.

"Dónde vas!"(Where are you going!) Pedro asked

"I'm not hungry anymore." He said as he walked back to the house.

Pedro's face rearranged into a look of confusion. It took him a second to decide what to do; leave him be or go after him.

Actually it wasn't much of a choice he sprinted after him before even finishing his thoughts.

"Jamie!" he called, Jamie ignored him.

"JAMIE!" he bellowed louder, Jamie once again gave him the cold shoulder.

"Why are you mad?" Pedro questioned catching up to the other boy.

"Never mind!" Jamie suddenly cried at him.

"Por favor Jamie, what happened?" He whimpered.

"Why don't you trust me?" Jamie he growled then he sighed,

"Obviously we don't see each other the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do you think I mean?"

"I don't know..?" Pedro did have an idea, but Jamie was already mad. He didn't want to make things worse if he was wrong.

"Guess!"

"You… don't want to be friends?" This wasn't his actual guess but he thought maybe this was what Jamie wanted to hear.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pedro could imagine smoke coming out of Jamie's ears.

Jamie felt tears welling in his eyes, he tried to make this easier on himself, Pedro was clueless and it made Jamie feel a pain in his heart that was almost unbearable. He hardly knew this guy but he'd felt a strange feeling of adoration toward the Peruvian healer since he first gazed into his deep chocolate brown eyes. But it was obvious the other boy didn't feel anything towards him, so there was no point in even trying anything. So he said,

"You know what you're right. I don't want to be friends. And I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to be with you right now!"

It wasn't like Jamie to blow up about something so small but he felt like his heart was shattered, his hopes were crushed. He was hurt and felt worthless.

He stormed into the hacienda and locked himself in the bathroom. He turned on the shower stripped down to nude and stepped in the shower; with the water running no one would hear him cry.

Pedro wasn't sure what had just happened but he knew that it wasn't what he had hoped for, he was half dazed and half confused but he was completely upset. He knew that for sure.

As soon as he'd met Jamie in person; seen his long shaggy hair, dark skin and deep eyes he knew there was something different about this boy. Pedro had never felt this way.

When he was close to the other teenager he felt an odd tingling in his stomach, his face always got warm when he noticed Jamie looking in his direction and he had seemed to have picked up the habit of twiddling his fingers when Jamie spoke to him, Pedro loved the way Jamie tossed his messy brown hair; honestly it seemed to Pedro that he loved everything about Jamie.

The only thing was he didn't love were these feelings.

**Just a note: Obviously this is a few days after the first chapter, it takes time for them to develop a sense of security and develop feelings. Plus if you noticed Scott and Jamie have their own room, i didn't really mention it but I tried to put it in there without taking the time to explain their room, because it didn't fit in with the plot of this chapter.**

**Another thing is Black Lighted Clouds (Who pointed out the fact that i didn't mention that this chapter was after a while) pointed out that at the beginning Scott isnt as 'Scott-ish' as he usually is. And I get that but i just wanted to show that Scott is more playful and sweet towards his brother. Thanks! I'll try to put out another chapter soon **

**Xoxo, ThatGirl100**


	3. Chapter 3, Surprise, surprise

As soon as he shut off the steaming water he felt a wave of sadness wash over him again.

He didn't understand what he was feeling, and he definitely didn't understand why he was feeling it. Through all of this confusion Jamie had concluded one thing. Scott could NOT know. Even though a deep pang of guilt hit him, Jamie blocked his twin out of his mind.

He knew Scott had felt it, it was like having a door slammed in your face Jamie knew from experience.

Jamie stepped out of the shower soaking wet, black hair stuck to his face, water dripping off his limbs only to realize that he had no towel.

_Wooooow! Way to go. Of all things! A towel! I had to forget a towel!_ He mentally slapped himself, _Ok what should I do?_

_Call Scott? No I __**JUST**__ shut him out, not a good idea._

_No way am I calling Pedro. No. Just- No._

_Matt? Uh… No… I'm not about to embarrass myself especially in front of our leader for crying out loud!_

_Who else is there though..?_

"I'm a failure!" Jamie whispered at himself.

_GREAT NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF! _This time he actually slapped himself.

_Geez Jamie! Just get this problem over with! Stop thinking about everything else!_

Without a second thought Jamie opened the bathroom door a crack and bellowed "RICHARD!" at the top of his lungs.

Downstairs:

Richard had just lumbered into the hacienda.

He had just come from the boiling garage where he had checked all the parts of Joanna Chambers Jeep.

About half the car had been completely destroyed since the previous attack and Richard had taken the time and energy into mending (or replacing) the broken car parts.

This wasn't a simple job to begin with, but combine the heat and amount of damage done… WHEW it was tough.

Yet, Richard enjoyed it.

With all the drama going on in his life he relished in being away from it all. For a couple hours at least. It was almost like torture, watching Matt being forced to grow up so quickly, seeing Scott sometimes in agony from the after effects of pain he had been put through previously, the horror continued as Jamie tried to help his brother and everyone else and Pedro carrying the weight of everyone's health on his shoulders. Richard felt useless in a problem much bigger than him.

He wanted to help and was doing what he could, yet it didn't feel sufficient to him. There had to be more he could do…

Richard walked to the fridge to grab a water bottle still deep in thought when he heard Jamie's voice call his name from the washroom.

He trudged up the staircase to the bathroom.

"What's up Jamie?" Richard inquired from the outer side of the washroom door,

"Um, I don't have a towel…" Jamie murmured.

"Oh I'll grab one for you!" Richard answered back, he did not yet know his way around the hacienda so in order to retrieve a towel for his young companion he had to walk down the hall opening every door and peaking inside to see if there where towels inside.

Finally at the very end of the hall, where there two tall, thin, brown doors.

He opened the first to see Scott sitting on his bed reading a thick book; there wasn't much in Scott's room. There was a second bed for Jamie, a bedside table, a small desk and that's about it. It seemed Joanna hadn't taken them furniture shopping yet.

He closed the door muttering sorry as he opened the next one which indeed carried linens.

He grabbed two and went back over to the washroom.

"Got em'!" Richard announced, Jamie opened the door a crack in order to get the towel.

"Where did you find it?" Jamie asked for future showers,

"Oh at the end of the hall, not very convenient is it." Richard laughed

"No I guess not." Jamie replied chuckling.

After Jamie dried off and dressed Richard went in to have a shower.

"Teens!" He laughed, as much as he hated what was going on Richard knew he loved the kids and this was what had become something like a family.

Richard knew he wouldn't trade being with the kids and Joanna for anything in the world.

Jamie got out of the washroom where his friend the journalist had just entered.

He walked along the hallway mindlessly and found himself in front of Matt's door.

He brought his hand up to the door and smacked it 3 times.

"Hmm?" Matt hummed from inside the room.

"Matt, its Jamie. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in."

Jamie walked into a beige room he saw Matt on the floor legs crossed in front of a blue book he'd snapped shut. Matt gestured Jamie to come and sit with him; Jamie walked over to the blue eyed boy and sat on his knees in front of him.

"What's up?"

Jamie thought for a moment.

"A lot of things!" Jamie glared at the ceiling wishing he hadn't been pulled into all of this,

He poured his feelings and troubles to the first of the Five, and he listened.

As Jamie finished Matt for some reason began on his doubts.

The boys sat on Matt's bedroom floor for an hour just talking and reassuring each other.

The only thing was they were each leaving out a big secret. Jamie left out his feelings towards Pedro and Matt his feelings about Scott.

Matt had spent the past few weeks with Scott, not by choice; but because Jamie and Pedro where always together and the two adults were often busy they had no one else. They had put together his and Jamie's beds, watched movies and read.

They either argued or where in a comfortable silence. But they argued more often the sat in a comfortable silence. Soon enough he had realised that maybe he may have hated Scott so much that he ended up loving him. Although that doesn't make complete sense, love didn't make sense either.

He'd only realised that he actually loved Scott just a while before Jamie had come to talk, he had been writing about it in the diary Richard had bought him.

"Matt..?" Jamie opened his eyes at the pale boy in front of him.

"Yeah?" Matt replied very confused at the Jamie's look of scepticism

"You're in love with Scott?"

Once again Jamie's powers had been used against another of the Five; first Pedro now Matt? He really had to work on that.

"I…" The originally calm Matt had become awfully uncomfortable and nervous.

"Don't worry Matt I won't tell him." Jamie said, though he knew it would be hard to keep not one but two secrets from his brother, but it had to be done.

"Thanks, I… I really appreciate it Jamie."

"Anytime Matt. " Jamie replied smiling "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I was afraid you'd be angry."

"Matt, if I was angry I'd be a hypocrite because I think I might be in love with Pedro." Jamie confessed

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think."

"Well, we never were normal."

"Matt, did you just say normal and we in the same sentence?" Jamie laughed

"One day Jamie, we might just be able to actually mean it." Matt smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

Jamie returned the grin before saying, "Matt I think he might… errr, I think you should make a move."

Matt raised his eyebrows, "On Scott?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should make a move on Pedro."

"I've tried trust me."

"Try again."

"Why don't we both tonight?" Jamie challenged

"Why don't we?"

They continued to chat about their crushes for half of an hour before Professor Chambers called them for dinner.

As soon as dinner was over Jamie and Matt glanced at each other before following the subjects of their adoration into their separate rooms.

Later Jamie walked out of Pedro's room; his face was unreadable and he went straight to the washroom to have another shower.

Once again he had no towel.

"RICHARD!" he called

"I FORGOT A TOWEL AGAIN!"

Richard went up the stairs to the washroom door,

"A towel? One sec." He said to the boy in the washroom while scanning the walls for the linen closet, he had yet to recall his way around the house but he knew it was one of the brown doors; so when he zeroed in on two tall, brown doors down the hall again he figured one would hold towels, sheets, pillows and such.

He forgot which door held these items, "It was the first one I think…" he mumbled to himself heading towards the first brown door.

Poor Richard was in for another surprise when this turned out not to be the case.

**A/N hehe I left a cliff hanger kind of… this one is for my lovely Black Lighted Clouds for whom I put some Mott! And for MadCatta because she wanted some more Richard being awesomeness which I hope I put in this chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews by the way. Hehe I'm going to put a new one out soon. Oh and in the previous chapter Jamie has BLACK HAIR not brown my bad.**

**Wow I just realised now that the kind of challenge between Jamie and Matt is kind of copying one of Black Lighted Clouds' stories. Oops **** well her's is a lot better.**

**Grrr. Oh well.**

**Xoxo, ThatGirl100**


	4. Chapter 4, The beginning of Pedamie

**A/N this is what happened in Pedro's room, :o the next chapter will be some lovely Mott *wink wink* hope your happy BLC!**

Jamie stopped just before following Pedro. It seemed; Matt had done the same, he looked at Jamie. Jamie stared back a new determination in his eyes. It seemed they both decided silently. He reached Pedro's room about to knock when he realized how stupid that would've been.

_Just march in there like a man!_ He thought.

He swung the door open and the fire left his eyes replaced by a look of sheer love.

"Pedro?" He whispered

"Si?" Pedro turned to see Jamie at his door. (Yes?)

He'd hoped this would happen since their fight, he hated himself for hurting Jamie. He sat in silence at night without sleep. For a fear of seeing Jamie in his dreams. He would lay there staring at the ceiling. All the time Pedro tried to talk himself into apologizing to him. But now it was as if God was looking down on him.

"Gracias…" He muttered to the sky. (Thank you…)

"What was that?" Jamie asked

"Nada, um how are you?" He enquired.

"Er I've been… better. You?"

"I… I've been goo-" Pedro began to lie. But he realised he couldn't. Not because the boy infront of him could read minds, but because he couldn't stand lying to him. His last lie had been biting at him since he'd said it.

"No! I have been bad! Very bad! I miss you Jamie! I am sorry, very much! I lied to you! I am a bad person! Lo siento!" Pedro cried. (I'm sorry!)

This outburst shocked Jamie. He had come to patch up his friendship with Pedro, maybe even make it more. But it seemed Pedro wanted to patch up too.

"Pedro! It's fine! I came to apologize too!" Jamie grinned

"But Jamie I lied-" Pedro tried but Jamie didn't let him

"May I come in?" He asked but it sounded more like pleading

"Yes, but-"

"Pedro," Jamie sat on the bed beside the Peruvian boy. He was euphoric. He didn't care anymore he stop thinking he just did whatever his instincts told him to. Jamie had gone through hell and back. He knew he could do this.

"Please forgive me if I'm reading the signs wrong but…" Jamie didn't finish his sentence. Well not with words what he did next spoke for him.

Jamie leaned in and placed his mouth on Pedro's. Only for about 3 seconds. But they were the most blissful 3 seconds of Jamie's life. Pedro stared blankly. He hesitated before pulling the American boy back to him locking their lips again.

Lust took over every cell in Jamies body. He'd never felt like this, all his desires were towards the Healer in front of him he was thirsty for his love.

He opened his mouth slightly and licked at pedro's lip longing for the other boy to open his mouth to let Jamie explore.

Pedro did open his mouth. But only after pulling away from Jamie, leaving the American shaken.

"Jamie…" afraid that all Jamie felt was lust.

"I love you, te amo."

"I love you too Pedro." He brought their mouths together again.

For about an hour they couldn't separate their mouths for more than 10 seconds. Jamie knew this was it; love. He knew he loved Pedro with all of his heart, and soul and mind and body.

Soon it was late and Jamie and Pedro decided they didn't want to tell anyone yet. "I should have a shower then I guess." He muttered. It was his routine. If he changed it someone would notice he thought.

"Si…" (Yes…) Pedro frowned.

"I'll sneak in later, love you." He gave pedro a quick peck and left the room.

After his warm shower Jamie realised once again that he had no towel.

"RICHARD!" he called

"I FORGOT A TOWEL AGAIN!"

Richard went up the stairs to the washroom door,

"A towel? One sec." He said to the boy in the washroom while scanning the walls for the linen closet, he had yet to recall his way around the house but he knew it was one of the brown doors; so when he zeroed in on two tall, brown doors down the hall again he figured one would hold towels, sheets, pillows and such.

He forgot which door held these items, "It was the first one I think…" he mumbled to himself heading towards the first brown door.

Poor Richard was in for another surprise when this turned out not to be the case.

**And yes! I know the ending is the same as the last chapter :P **


	5. Chapter 5, Scott! Put Some Clothes on!

**Ok, first of all this one is Mott all the way, theres a bit of Richard; doing what he does best **

All through dinner Matt examined Scott, he was once again questioning his feelings.

_Why should I like him anyway; I mean of all people I had to fall for Scott- rude, sarcastic, quiet, narcissistic Scott. What do I see in him? I mean sure he's gorgeous and makes me smile just from seeing him, and when he cracks a smile it's as if we're not going to face everything evil in the world… wait what was I saying..?_

Way too soon for Matt's liking, dinner was over and Pedro and Professor Chambers were clearing the table. A huge knot was forming in Matt's stomach, _Oh God, oh God…_ Matt started freaking out as he followed Scott up the stairs. He was too caught up in his prayers to notice that he had to turn to get to Scott's room; instead he'd walked straight into a wall. _Get over it! Stop being such a..a.. pussy and just go tell him! I mean Jamie is doing the same thing and you've faced some fucked things I'm positive you can face possible rejection!_ With that he took a quick glance at Jamie and burst into Scott's room.

"Hey Scott I-" Matt broke off, what he saw was quite the sight. _Holy... Wow..._

"Ever heard of knocking?" A NAKED Scott glared.

"You aren't wearing..clothes." He stated; eyes wide.

"No shit Sherlock." Scott retorted pulling on a pair of blue boxers and a random T-shirt.

"Uhh..." Matt mumbled, _why did I come here again?_

"Matt? Earth to Matt..?" Scott waved his tan hands in front of Matt's face. His scent reminded Matt exactly what he came here for.

_Now or never gogogo!_ Matt knew if he didn't do it now he never would, so he grabbed Scott's hands and pulled him close.

"M-" Scott tried to question him but Matt gave him no choice; he just kissed Scott with all of his might, with all of his love, with all of his lust, with all of his fear, with all of his everything. He just poured it out to Scott.

Scott didn't know why, what, or how this was happening but he knew past the confusion, anger and fear he felt that this one action mad everything he felt go away. It was all replaced by a strange yearning just below his belly button. His pants seemed too tight, his face felt too hot, his mouth felt too empty and he knew he wanted more.

He didn't care what happened he just knew he wanted Matt and he wanted him now. He was feeling more aroused by the second and strangely, he loved it.

Scott's instincts kicked in; he pushed Matt onto the awaiting bed behind him and started to kiss down his neck, he's never been in a relationship or anything even close but he felt as though he just knew what he was supposed to do.

He kissed, sucked and licked all over Matt's neck and started down his collar bone.

This was not what Matt was expecting at all, but in all honesty this was all he could've dreamed of (which he did [dream of Scott and him…together.])

As soon as he touched their lips together he'd tensed; waiting for Scott to pull away, to hit him, to do anything. But he wasn't expecting Scott to make the nest move!

Now Scott had hit Matt's sweet spot without warning a loud moan escaped Matt's lips into Scott's hair. He was filled with new scorching lust, his cock was straining against his pants, he wanted to touch Scott, lick Scott, do a lot of things to Scott; but he was afraid of taking it too far. Luckily for him Scott didn't seem to think so, as soon as Matt moaned Scott had gotten ontop of him and slipped of Matt's shirt, he didn't hesitate to feel Matt's nicely sculpted body and attached their mouths once more. Matt had no idea how Scott knew what he was doing but he was glad, he was inexperienced so it was nice having someone leading. He felt Scott begin to grind their both hard cocks together, quite roughly.

Where this was coming from- Scott didn't know. He wasn't thinking just acting. But everything seemed so right; he wanted to do everything and nothing all at once. Matt smelled amazing, like dirt and pizza and sweat and soap all in one sexy combination. His hair was soft, his skin was smooth, his muscles were rock hard and his dick was a huge turn on. Scott didn't want to wait any longer he stripped of his recently acquired clothes and removed Matt's too, but he removed matt's with his teeth. Everything felt wrong, yet right. But Scott didn't care all he knew was he was fully of hormones and he needed to be satisfied. He didn't hesitate to pull Matt to him and locked their lips once more, licking Matt's bottom lip, begging to let him explore his mouth. As soon as that was done he slid his hand down from Matt's shoulder to his belly button and finally slid a finger down to his-

When the door burst open.

"RICHARD!" Jamie called

"I FORGOT A TOWEL AGAIN!"

Richard went up the stairs to the washroom door,

"A towel? One sec." He said to the boy in the washroom while scanning the walls for the linen closet, he had yet to recall his way around the house but he knew it was one of the brown doors; so when he zeroed in on two tall, brown doors down the hall again he figured one would hold towels, sheets, pillows and such.

He forgot which door held these items, "It was the first one I think…" he mumbled to himself heading towards the first brown door.

"Towels… towels…"Richard mumbled as he swung open the door revealing a naked Scott and Matt, inappropriately intertwined, hands had strayed and mouths were locked.

"This is NOT the linen closet is it..?" Richard coughed, trying to ease the tension.

But all he got bacxk was a wide eyed stare.

So he did what he knew, he walked away.

**A/N: Ahaha, sorry its been so long :S I'm sorry this isn't well edited… but yeah I was sooo eager to post it and I just found out I wont have too much time to write it later and I didn't want to keep you waiting. :D ok well yeah!**


	6. Chapter 6, Trauma to the Head and Heart

**A/N: Oh Lord, it's been sooooo long! Well this one is for anyone reading but especially BLC! Sorry its been ages, but ive had lots of person stuff going on but yeah. Sorry I didn't edit it really but I just wanted to get it up before I forgot about it and before I ran out of time that's why its short (cause I didn't have much time just over an hour. I have to go in five minutes so yeah you can see I'm busy.)**

BANG. Thump.

"What that fuck was that!" Jamie yelped in surprise as a huge bang and then a thump came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Um… bathroom in use?" he said cautiously to whoever was on the other side of the door.

No response.

Wrapping himself in the towel Richard had brought him he opened the door a crack only to see his twin unconscious on the floor and some blood in his shiny brown hair.

"What the fuck!" he screamed.

"Scott! Are you okay?" he shook his brother

"Pedro!" He called, "come on Scott please be okay… PEDRO!"

A stricken Pedro came out of his bedroom, his eyes widened at the sight.

"Qué pasó? What happened?"

"I don't know I just found him like this!"

"Get Matteo. Please."

Jamie ran for Matt without hesitating, he didn't even knock he just stormed into his room.

"Matt, Pedro wanted me to get you we don't know what happened Scott's injured."

Matt didn't even respond just looked at Jamie in horror, but he got up and followed Jamie out the door anyway.

When they got back to Pedro and Scott, Scott was already conscious again. "Only little head injury." Pedro explained in shaky English.

"Scott," Matt asked "What happened? Did the Old Ones get you!"

"No… I just tripped and hit a wall."

"That hard?" Jamie piped in.

"Well I was… irritated… so I was walking rather quickly and ran into the wall hard I guess…" Scott explained. Although, that was not actually the case.

Previously (in Scott's point of view)

All the lust that was pulsing through Scott's body disappeared. He was frozen with fear; he was so shocked at what he had done; what he was DOING.

_This is so wrong…_

His hands on Matt's cock, his aching lips, his naked body, his own hard organ. All so wrong. He just stared at Matt for some answers, but he looked even more confused than Scott. For no real reason he replaced his confusion with anger. Jumping off the bed he started pulling his clothes on.

"Some leader! What was that all about?" Scott screamed,

He raged on, "You could jeopardize us winning against the Old Ones for what! Some quick sex to calm your cock? You give in so easily to pressure, you don't even hesitate to throw yourself at other people, and then you look all helpless! I thought you were supposed to be the wise one! But you're so full of hormones you can't even think straight. Watch as you get us all killed because you end up fucking the enemy or something!"

With a last glare he stomped out the door.

"Fucking idiot. Fucking hormone filled sexy as hell idiot." He said to himself

_Well I kissed back and I loved touching and…_

"Yeah but it's not my fault he's gorgeous and irresistible, he shouldn't have even done that! What was that anyway, you don't just toy with other people you know?" Scott argued.

_Hey, maybe he wasn't toying with you maybe he loves you._

"Yeah maybe you should shut up" he said a bit louder.

_I'm you so I can't really shut up…_

"Is that so? Let's see if I can shut you up." Scott mumbled and smacked his head on the wall so hard he was knocked unconscious.


End file.
